Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a modified Aircraft Switch. More particularly, the present modified aircraft switch improves the sealing of the switch to prevent pre-mature failure due to foreign objection debris (FOD) intrusion.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
Military and other aircrafts use a number of switches to control the aircraft and instruments. One of the most common types of this switch are AML series 20 that is a three—position, four-pole self-centering rocker switch. The switch has 12 contact pins that fits a large number of aircraft. While this document identifies modification of the switch, the switch could be manufactured in the same or similar sealed arrangement identified in this document.
A number of patents and or publications have been made to address these issues. Exemplary examples of patents and or publication that try to address this/these problem(s) are identified and discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,732,722 issued on Jun. 8, 2010 discloses a Hermetically sealed pressure switch with composite actuation mechanism and U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,561 issued on Sep. 19, 2000 discloses a disclose Hermetically sealed electrical switch. While these patents disclose sealed switches, the switches are not drop-in replacement for switches used in aircraft.
What is needed is sealed switch used in aircraft where the switch is manufactured as a sealed switch or is modified to create a sealed switch that is not effected by foreign contamination. The proposed switch provides a solution.